


Serve it in Drag

by ms_MCR



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, cross dressing, small amount of verbal and physical bullying, tag as I go that way nothing is revealed too early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/ms_MCR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a bullying, homophobic, asshole. Gerards tired of it and decides to spend his senior year making Frank fall for a certain "new girl".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SPLAT!

"What the FUCK?!?!"

I wipe the smashed red velvet cupcake from my face, blinded from the sweet frosting. I look around for the jerk who did it and see none other than Frank Iero. My tormentor for the past three years, he laughs walking backwards down the hall snapping photos on his camera phone no doubt posting them on Facebook or some shit.

"Might want to wipe that jizz of your face FAG!"

He cackles, making his idiotic friends burst into another fit of laughter. Deciding not to react and cause a fight that I would undoubtedly lose I walk away into the nearest bathroom and wipe off the remaining frosting from my face. Looking in the mirror I see myself as the ugly, fat, homo, that Frank so kindly reminds me that I am every day. Tears start to pool in my hazel eyes and I do nothing to stop them falling from my eyes. Letting quiet sobs rack my body feeling worthless.

Suddenly I hear the door open, wiping my eyes trying to hide the fact that I had been crying I see Jamia Nestor walk through the door. Great out of all the stupid shit I could have done I come and cry in the girls bathroom! This was only going to give Frank more ammo to shoot at me when we came back from summer break and all because I let myself cry in the fucking girl’s bathroom and worst of all let Jamia see. She was one of Frank’s best friends they were as close as could be, of course she would tell him about me. She looks up at me and takes in my probably puffy and red as fuck, face. She gives me one more look then lets out a huge sigh locking the door behind her. Confused and a little scared of what she might do I stand stock still watching her walk over to me and envelop me in a big hug. Not knowing what to do I just stand there letting her hug me. She finally lets go and steps back looking at me with a small, sad smile.

“Frank, huh?”

She questions me, I simply nod my head in reply to her.

“You know you shouldn't let him treat you that way. If no one’s gonna stand up for you, you’ve got to do it for yourself. Before you go off on me and ask me ‘why I care?’ and ‘you never gave two shits before!’. You’re right I was horrible for not being the better person and telling Frank to stop or something and well, I’m sorry for that.”

“I…uh…it’s...Um…o-“

“No it’s not. I never did anything and it being the last day of school and my last day of high school there is really nothing I can do anymore. You can though.”

I look at her in confusion not understanding why she would be telling me to stand up to my bully, her best friend. She looks back at me seeing if I would understand where she was going with this. I look at her lost and confused.

“What can I do? Even if I try anything he and his friends will kick my ass. Besides that I would really like to just be invisible my senior year thank you very much!”

“You’re right. He would kick the shit out of you but if anyone is gonna get him to stop being such an asshole it should be you. The main object of his hate. Listen he is my best friend without a doubt and I love him with all my heart, but he can’t keep treating people this way. He needs to be taught a lesson and the best way for him to learn it is if one of the few he has tormented, ‘taught’ it to him.”

“That’s a good point and all but even if I did succeed in ‘teaching’ him a ‘lesson’, he would still kick my ass if I even tried anything.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry I even suggested it. It’s just, I don’t know…”

I stay quiet waiting, after a few moments of silence I walk around her and unlock the door ready to step out. A hand on my wrist stops me and pulls me back. I turn to face Jamia again and this time see a mischievous smile playing on her face.

“Has anyone ever told you how feminine you are?”

“Uh…No?”

“Something you should know is that Frank would never think to make fun of or lay a hand on a girl. It’s one of the last good morals he hangs on to. Just to let you know.”

She gives me a wink and walks out before me with a little wave of her hand. I stare after her a bit confused and then it dawns on me that she just said I look like a chick! I rush over to the mirror and start to really inspect my face.

Holy Shit! I had never noticed before how soft and pale my skin was or the soft pink pout of my lips. My feathery, shoulder length black hair. I step back a little and look at the shape of my hips, turning to the side and seeing my round ass. I did look like a girl in a way. What did she mean by the last comment though? Even if I kind of looked like a girl, Frank sure as hell knew I wasn't.

Lost in my train of thought I get startled by the sudden noise of my phone ringing. I look down and see its Mikey who decided to be an asshole and ditch the last day of school leaving me alone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, when you come home can you pick up some pizza to celebrate our last day?”

“Don’t you mean my last day? You flake. “

“Get over it. So yeah?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Without saying goodbye he hangs up, but not before I hear the lyrics to the musical number in the film he was watching. He was watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I smiled at the thought of one of my favorite movies, then it all clicked. Jamia’s comment about my looks and about Frank not targeting girls. Was I going to do it? Am I really even considering this? My only answer, Yes. I was going to do it, I was going to teach Frank a lesson. I was going to serve my last year of high school in drag.


	2. Chapter 2

“So remind me again why you’re doing this?” Mikey questions as I hold on to his arm. Nearly tripping onto my face with every few steps I was taking in these five inch death traps. “Bec-Ahh!” I yell as I nearly fall again but caught just in time by my twig of a brother. I flick my hair out of my face giving him a death glare as he breaks his poker face to smile at my near death. I straighten out my posture and let go of his hand strutting across the living room and into the kitchen. Swaying my hips and feeling confident just how the women on those tutorials suggested. I strut back to Mikey in the living room, stopping in front of him with my hand on my hip. He raises his eyebrows in mock surprise and gives a light clap congratulating me on my success. Suddenly my ankle gives out and I tumble to the floor causing him to bust out into a fit of laughter. I huff and just crawl my ass to the sofa, plopping myself down with another huff.

Once he calms down enough and his face is only slightly red he takes a seat next to me still chuckling to himself. I grab one of the throw pillows and whack him with it across the head.

“Ouch! Jesus, Fuck okay I’m sorry!”

“You better be fucker. That shit is harder than it looks!” He just rolls his eyes at me with a slight grin still on his face. I let a smile slide across my face finally seeing the humor in my unique situation. “Okay so I get why you’re doing it, but how did you even get the school to agree to it?”

“Mom.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Mom and I went in there about a week ago after we received my class schedule. We set up a meeting with the principal and she explained to him my situation. Of course we didn’t tell him the truth of why I was doing it but mom did tell him that if he and the school staff refused to acknowledge my new ‘status’, that she would seek legal help. That scared the shit out of him so now he and the whole staff have to refer to me as my new name and they can never so much as mention me as ‘Gerard’.”

“You’re batshit crazy Gee. What makes you think this is actually going to work?”

“It will trust me. I’ll be the one having the last laugh.”

“Whatever. So tomorrows the first day any idea what you’re going to wear?”

“No, not yet but it will definitely get me noticed.”

“Whatever hoe.”

“I’m not gonna look like a hoe you asshole! More like a high-class prostitute.”

Mikey gives me a look, “Are you serious?”

“Of course not you dick,” I say with a roll of my eyes. “I’m just gonna make sure to look nice. Also my name from now on is gonna be Gwen. Got it?”

He snorts, “Whatever you say, Gwen.”

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groan as I hear the obnoxious beeping of my alarm, throwing my hand over it trying to find the off button. Finally turning it off I roll over in bed and look up at the ceiling, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as they try to adjust to the light of the rising sun coming through the window. Mustering up enough will power I drag myself into the shower to begin my new morning ritual. Instead of using my usual Irish Spring brand for my hair and body, I use the new vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner set my mom got me along with the matching body wash. After washing and rinsing I shave my legs to make sure I got any hairs I might have missed the day before. I stand under the hot spray for another minute just letting the soothing water run over my tense body, once I feel it has done its job of relaxing me I turn off the water and step out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist.

I wipe off the condensation from the mirror and look into it trying to decide what to do with myself. With a sigh I pick up the coconut scented hair serum pouring a couple of drops into my palm, rubbing it into my hair to “protect from the heat” as the bottle says. I then grab my mom’s pink blow dryer and begin to dry my hair while running a comb through it. When practically all of my hair is dry I turn off the loud noise of the dryer and start to wrap the already hot curling iron around the ends of my hair, giving my ends just a little bit of flip to them. When I’m satisfied with my hair I start to apply my makeup the way my mom had shown me. When I get to the eyeliner I try my hardest to steady my shaking hand, pulling my hand away I look at my work and grin like an idiot with my success. I quickly walk out before the steam from the shower starts to make my make-up run. Looking into the left side of my closet where all of my girl clothes is kept I try to decide what to wear when I hear the annoyed yell of my brother, “HURRY THE FUCK UP, GERARD! YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!’

“IT”S GWEN YOU ASSHOLE!” I scream right back. Looking to the clock I see there is only fifteen minutes till school starts and it takes ten to get there! Ripping random clothes off hangers I start to throw them on hoping to God that they match and I don’t look utterly ridiculous. Last minute I throw on some dark purple fishnets with my new black high heeled ankle boots. Snatching my sunglasses off my dresser I run up the stairs of the basement almost slamming face first onto the hall floor in my haste. I run the rest of the way to the car which already holds a waiting and irritated looking Mikey. Throwing open the car door I jump in making him almost spill the mug of coffee in his hands. He winces at the bit that spilled onto his fingers and hands it to me as he puts the car in drive. Sipping the hot liquid I give him a thumb up to show my gratitude, to which he just hums in reply to. At the next red light I finish chugging down the rest of the coffee, putting the cup down I fish out the lip gloss from my messenger bag reapplying it in the rearview mirror. After putting some on I put it away and glance down at the rest of my outfit.

I smile happy with my rushed choices, I had on a purple Metallica top with a leather jacket thrown over and a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. Along with my purple fishnets and ankle boots I had to say I looked pretty cool! Mikey notices my smile and gives a small smile back as we pull into the school parking lot, where you see a few stragglers power walking their asses to class, apparently to cool to run. Getting out of the car he hands me my bag as we walk to the front doors of the innocent looking school building. I stop, feeling the nervous flutter in my stomach.

What if this didn’t work?

What if he saw right through me”?

What would I do then?

Mikey notices my hesitation and pulls me into one of his awkward brotherly hugs, patting me on the back with a little more force than necessary. I wince but hold on all the same knowing this was supposed to be a comforting gesture. He pulls back grinning, “You’ll be fine. Good luck hot-stuff!” He says with a wink as he holds open the heavy wooden door. I give a small wave as we depart from each other to our separate classes. Looking at my schedule I see my first class is Creative writing followed by Art, Music and then dreaded Calculus. I hear the bell ring signaling my lateness to the rest of the world, I walk the rest of the way. Seeing no point in running to a class that I’m already late for, especially in high heels! Luck was on my side this morning and I was not ready to test that luck on the slippery halls of the school. Finally I reach the classroom only to be met with a shut door, grabbing the handle I turn the knob hoping not to be noticed. BUT OF COURSE! The door is squeaky as fuck, alerting the whole class to my presence! I feel a blush spread across my cheeks and rush to the back of the room where I spot an open seat. Sitting down I pull out a black notebook and pen ready to work.

I turn to my neighbor ready to ask him about the assignment but see none other than Frank Motherfucking Iero staring right back at me. I feel the usual mix of fear and anxiety wash over me but it soon goes away as I notice his look is very different to his usual expression of disgust for me. He’s actually smiling with an eyebrow raised flirtatiously at me. I look down and will another blush onto my face in pretend bashfulness. He leans across the space between us and whispers a breathy “Hey.” Into my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I smile back as he hands me his handout, taking it from him I turn back in my seat to face forward. I glance at him from the corner of my eye and catch him watching me unashamedly. This time a real blush making its way onto my face.

I sit for the rest of the class putting all my effort into staring straight ahead trying to ignore the penetrating gaze of Frank. Forty minutes later the bell rings sending me to the art room, my safe haven. I waltz in and smile at Ms. Ballato, my all-time favorite teacher. Taking my place at the back of the room I start to draw comic strips of cats when I feel someone take the seat beside me. Of course it’s Frank with a smirk stretched across his face. I politely smile back as he adjust himself in his seat, letting it turn into one of arrogance as I recognize the beginning of his infatuation with me.

Two hours in. Not one word said. Perfection.


	3. Chapter 3!

It's lunch already and as I walk down the hall, I hear what must be the fiftieth wolf whistle of the day. I keep my head down on my walk to the cafeteria, maneuvering myself through the mass of teens surrounding me. Skipping the line, I make my way over to the corner table where Mikey is already sitting with Ray and Bob. It's vacant except for them, but that's the norm considering the whole school thinks us to be "Emo Fags". I reach around and dig in my backpack for the apple I had brought with me from home. Taking a bite, I chew absentmindedly as I sit beside Mikey, leaning my head against his bony shoulder.  
"Hey Mikes." I say to him.

"Hey you." He replies.

Turning to greet Ray and Bob, I stop chewing my bite of apple. I greet them with a smile, but my smile turns into a confused frown as I stare at the look of shock on their faces. Forcing myself to swallow the bite of half chewed apple, I clear my throat loudly and touch my face with my hand.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" I ask. Waving a hand in front of their unblinking eyes, I continue trying to get their attention. "Earth to Ray! Bob! Hello! Is anybody in there?" I ask.

"I swear for being his best friend for years you guys are idiots for not being able to tell it's him," Mikey states with annoyance and amusement lacing his voice.

They seem to snap out of their daze and look at him with furrowed eyebrows. Ray speaks first, "What do you mean him?"

Mikey just rolls his eyes and gets up to throw out his trash. He returns to the table to get his book bag and walks out the double doors to the courtyard. We get the point and silently follow him out. We walk in silence to the tree that Mikey is sitting under, Ray and Bob sneaking glances at me the whole time. I can't help but to smile and feel a bit of pride that I was really able to pull off being a girl so well that not even my best friends could recognize me. We take our spots, forming a crude circle, and Mikey finishes playing with his phone, pocketing it. He looks at the guys who are still looking at him and I with skepticism.

"It's Gerard, you idiots!" He whisper yells just in case someone was walking by. Their heads snap around to look at me, taking in my appearance. Their eyes rake up and down my body. I feel my cheeks grow hot at their penetrative stares and avert my eyes upwards trying to ignore them.

"Umm..can you guys just stop please? It's me," I say.

Ray continues to stare, but I see a glint of mischief cross Bob's eyes as I speak. He scoots closer, within five inches of me. He keeps looking at me and taking deep breaths of air.

"Back the fuck up! I'm not that fucking pretty to look at!" I exclaim.

He starts to crack up with laughter and says, "It is you! Only Gerard gets fucking nervous like that when people get too close to him!"

I roll my eyes, annoyed at him, and look at Ray. I smile at him and he timidly smiles back at me but doesn't meet my eyes. Is he embarrassed by me? Does looking like this make him not want to be my friend? 'Cause if there is one thing about Ray Toro it's that he's all about making eye contact. He always says "It's the best way to really show someone you care." Trying not to let it get to me, I reinsert myself into Bob and Mikey's conversation about why I'm doing this. By the time Mikey finishes, the bell rings telling us to go back inside and to resume our place in hell. We get up and gather our things, going our seperate ways. I wave to them and all of them wave back except for Ray, who is walking away as fast as possible. Not thinking about it too much, I ignore it and continue my walk to my history class. It passes by uneventfully; Mr. Freeman's voice rocking a few kids to sleep during his hour long lecture. When it's over, we exit the classroom and head to our next lesson. I look at my schedule and see that I have physical education next.

"Well this is gonna be interesting," I whisper under my breath.

I walk as slow as I possibly can to the locker room. I drag my feet hoping that most of the girls will be out before I get there. I'm gay, although that doesn't mean I'm unfazed by being around all those naked girls. It's kinda gross thinking that a stray boob might come into contact with my hand or something while I'm dressing. I get to the door and open it slowly, listening for any voices. Hearing none, I rush to an empty locker and put my stuff inside. I feel around in my bag for my gym clothes, but realize that I forgot to go back to my locker for them.

"Fuck!" I say.

I slam the door closed and rush out of there, making it to the bleachers just as the bell inside the gymnasium goes off. I seat myself in the first row and look around the room at everyone else. Some are in their regular clothes like me, but most came prepared with their change of outfits. Three coaches come out and start seperating the students into our appropriate instructor's groups. I cross my fingers hoping I don't get Mr. M, 'cause he has a reputation of being one of the toughest gym teachers in the school. One by one the teachers call the students to their side of the room. I hear Mr. M's voice boom across the gymnasium as he calls,

"Gwen Way!"

I groan and go to stand in the group of kids behind Mr. M. Out of the thirty-five of us only eight came without their gym clothes; myself included. After taking roll, he singles us out and makes us run laps outside on the football field under the hot afternoon sun. About twenty of us from the different groups combined walk out side and begin our run. I don't mind walking laps, but in a skirt and heels running is out of the question. Mr. M stands at the door watching us for a few moments and then goes back inside, promising surprise check ups on us. Once he's gone, I stop my weird jog/power walk thing I was trying to pull off and walk the rest of the lap. I constantly crane my neck to look at the gymnasium doors.

"You should stop turning your head so much like that. You're gonna give yourself whiplash at that rate,"

I hear a voice behind me say. Turning myself around, I see a girl(or guy?), walking behind me with a parasol in hand. She has a delicate face with soft brown eyes and light brown hair to match. Her eyes being more pronounced with the ring of dark eyeliner surrounding her eyes. She has an easy smile, her kind free soul just radiating through it. Tight white washed jeans hug her hips and a flowy, flowery blouse with lace around the edges completing that 'flower child' look. I stop walking and let her catch up to me. As she nears, I can't help but smile back. She smiles wider and reaches out her hand to shake mine.

"Hi! My name is Ryan. What's yours?" She asks.

So she's...a he? He's a bit on the feminine side, but then again who am I to talk? I do have to hand it to him though, he pulls it off very well with what seems to be very little effort. I zero back into reality as I exit my thoughts.

"Hey! I'm Gwen Way, I just transfered here. I like your parasol!" Did I seriously just say I liked his parasol? How much more awkward can I get? Come on Gerard! You're supposed to be Gwen, a girl. Compliment him on his clothes or something, not his fucking parasol! Despite me beating myself up over the stupid compliment, Ryan accepts it graciously.

"Thanks, my boyfriend actually got it for me. He's always worried about me getting sun burnt during gym class and he thinks sun block just won't do the job of protecting my delicate skin. I told him a regular umbrella would be fine but he thought this suited me better, and it's much lighter too. Easier to manage you know?"

He somehow says all that in one breath and bounces on his heels as he finishes speaking. I just nod back at him and try to mirror his radiant smile. Out of the corner of my eye I see the gymnasium door swing open and Mr. M marching towards the field. I immediately try to start running, but Ryan just grabs onto my wrist and has me join him under the parasol as he continues the lap as if it were a nice afternoon stroll.

"Ryan, he's coming this way! We're gonna get into even bigger trouble!" I yell as quietly as I can at him. He gives a light little giggle and links our arms together. I feel myself starting to freak out at how we might be punished when Mr. M finally catches sight of us. He's only about thirty feet from us and yelling at the kids who were caught walking. He says that he's gonna make them run this whole week and give them each an hour of after school detention. I look down at Ryan but he seems to be unfazed by this as we get nearer to him. We get within two feet of him and Ryan waggles his fingers at Mr. M. The latter gives a head nod and a slight smirk back. We continue past him and I crane my neck to look back at him as he continues to yell at the rest of the students.

"What did I tell you about turning your neck like that?" Ryan jokingly asks. I chuckle at him, and for the rest of the class I listen to his rambling as we walk arm in arm.

When Mr. M blows the whistle, we march back inside to gather our things. I get my bag from one of the lockers while Ryan waits outside for me. When I get back outside, I see Mr. M walking away, waving bye in Ryan's direction. Ryan is waving too and stops when he sees me.

"Oh, hey you! You surprised me. So just to let you know, you can walk with me during gym." He says nonchalantly.

"Thank you? But I thought we were only made to run/walk as punishment for not wearing our gym clothes? And personally I'd rather not get in trouble everyday." I tell him without trying to seem rude or stuck up. He looks up at me and just giggles as if laughing at a child.

"Silly, do you really think I would be telling you this if we were gonna get punished? Anyway I'm kind of allowed to walk everyday instead of participate in that cess pool of sweat and teenage hormones. But don't worry, as long as you're with me you'll be fine."

I nod at him and internally do a dance of joy. We both have music class next so we arrive together. The class is not yet full when we get there so we decide to get seats towards the back of the room. Mr. Dewees gives us a two fingered salute as he continues to bop his head to the beat of the music he was listening to through his headphones.

When the bell rings, he remains seated listening to his music. This is the usual with Mr. Dewees, most of the time one of us have to physically get up and tell him it's time to start class. I was ready to get up when in struts Frank. He pulls an earphone out of Mr. Dewees' ear and taps his wrist in a "look at the time" gesture. Mr. Dewees quickly gets out of his seat and begins introducing himself. Frank starts getting nearer as he tries to find a seat. I look down and turn my head towards Ryan trying to hide myself in plain sight. Luckily he sits across the room in a set of empty chairs.

Ryan is surprisingly quiet during our music class, paying rapt attention as if every sentence Mr. Dewees said was vital information. As the bell rings, I get my things and try to get out of there quickly. Sadly, my clumsiness decides to kick in and I drop a few sheet music stands in the process, sending the papers scattering everywhere. Dropping to my knees, I start gathering all the paper up in my arms as everyone files out. I'm the last one there when I finally finish. I hand the messy pile of papers to Mr. Dewees with a dozen apologies to accompany them, and he just waves me off, telling me to get to class.

I'm running down the hallway and rounding the corner into the next hall when I nearly crash into Frank who's casually leaning against the wall. I stop just in time with the help of his hands on my shoulders. I can feel the blood in my cheeks grow hotter as I say sorry to him as well.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I made a mess and now I'm late and the Calc. teacher can be a real pa-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about beautiful," he says with a low voice "It was an accident. Now you said you have calculus next?"

"Yeah I do actually, with Mrs. Rhinehart." I answer nervously, still fearing that he somehow might see who I really am.

"Cool me too. So how about it beautiful? Will you let me walk you to class?"

Internally I want to tell him to fuck off, because hello! Wouldn't it be awesome to see his ass all hurt 'cause a girl turned him down for once? Well me... I'm not a girl, but you get my drift. Fighting against my urges, I accept and walk with him the rest of the way to calculus. When we get there we sit together, him pulling out my chair for me to sit in. I ignore him as I try to solve the math questions on the worksheet on the desk.

After 20 minutes, I only have ten questions answered out of the thirty and I can feel Frank staring at me curiously as I erase yet another wrong answer.

"Can you please stop looking at me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry beautiful. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He says slyly inching himself closer to me.

"Yes actually you are, so if you could stop that would be really great."

He puts his hands up in surrender and backs a bit away from me.

"Okay, okay but just so you know I don't mind helping you out with that if you're not getting it. I'm kind of a whiz at math."

I snort at him calling himself a "whiz" and he begins to blush. "I only meant that I'm okay at this so you know... I can help you if you're struggling?"

He phrased it as question but you can clearly tell he really wants to help me out. Again, I want to refuse him, but I have to remember that this is all about payback. And what a better way of getting close to him than practically making him my own personal tutor.

"That would be great Frankie!" I say.

His blush becomes more intense when I say Frankie instead of Frank, and brightens even more when I scoot my chair closer to him till our thighs are touching. He grabs my pencil and begins to explain one of the equations on a new sheet of paper.

I try and follow everything he's saying, but I can't help but to look at him and think how soon I'll have him wrapped around my little finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's wearing something super cute I'm just a lazy and horrible writer so I did not describe it. *is ashamed of incompetence*
> 
> Happy New Years Eve and Happy New Year everyone!

"Whoa!"

"What the hell Mikey seriously?!" Gerard screams while throwing a random notebook at him.

"You should put the lock on your door asshole. My innocence is deteriorating as we speak!" Mikey yells annoyed through the now closed door.

"Shut up shithead that ship sailed four years ago when you discovered internet porn!"

"That's not fucking true take that back bitch!" Mikey speaks, his voice sounding flustered and defensive.

"It is too!"

"Boys both of you mind the shit that comes out of your mouths!" Their mother yells from the front door in warning. "And Mikey don't fucking deny the truth honey. I went to search 'Woman Bohemian dresses' and 'Woman bounces on huge cock' was the first thing that popped up. Technology doesn't lie sweetie. I'll be back by eight you two, lots of kisses!"

Gerard tries his hardest to hold in his laughter but ends up throwing back his head and letting out a rowdy cackle. He laughs even harder when he hears Mikey repeatedly banging his head against the door.

"Please someone kill me now. Anyone. I'll even play Jigsaw's game as long as I don't have to face her again."

"Stop being such a drama queen Mikey. She hasn't made a big deal, I'm sure she's cool with it."

"Whatever just don't talk about it again. Are you done tucking your balls? "

"Oh my god you're so fucking stupid. But yes, yes I am."

Mikey opens the door again still a little tentatively as he pokes his head around the door. When he sees Gerard fully dressed he opens it fully and lets himself in to go throw himself down on the double bed. He picks up an old worn out copy of A Brave New World from Gerard's bedside table and flips to the middle, only mildly interested in the dialogue.

Gerard ignores him and sits down at the foot of the bed makeup bag on his lap open and ready for him to rummage through. Mikey glances at him every few seconds from the top of the book watching him as he takes forever to perfect the little wing at the outer corner of his eyes. Finally he realizes his not so subtle looks aren't getting his point across.

"Gee?"

"Michael?"

"It's Saturday."

"I'm well aware of the date Michael. Is that your only concern?"

"Um well it's just ...it's Saturday why are you dressed like that"

"Why is there a problem that I dress like a woman in my free time?"

"No, I just thought you would only dress like that for school..." he cringes at the death glare Gerard is sending his way, "But if you wanna dress like that in your free time then go for it girlfriend!" Mikey adds nervously trying to stay on his big brothers good side.

"You are so lucky that the high possibility of ruining my makeup is keeping me from strangling you."

"Well thank the Gods for makeup then."

"Fucking moron," Gerard whispers under his breath as he applies a shiny peach gloss to his lips, "For your information Mikey no I do not have the sudden desire to cut off my dick and replace it with a vagina. I'm meeting Frank."

"Oh well oka-Wait what!? You're seeing Frank OUTSIDE of school and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"It's just a study date not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? This is huge it's Frank. He's gonna like flirt with you and shit. What if he finds out you're you?" Mikey says slightly panicked.

"Pull yourself together dude it's a study date in the middle of a fucking Starbucks. It's not like he's gonna try and bend me over the table and have his way with me."

"You're right but what if he already knows and like shoves you into the bathroom and kicks your ass."

"Not possible." Gerard sing songs

"It totally is, oh my god, for your sake I must assemble the cavalry!" Mikey proclaims jumping up from the bed, sending the book to the floor. He runs to his room yelling, "Don't you worry Gerard! We will be there to protect your honor if need be!"

~×~×~×~

"You have to be joking." Gerard says as he lets in the two teenagers, "he actually called you guys?"

"I was told there would be free coffee." Bob says bluntly.

"And he cares about your safety. Jeez Bob at least try and seem like you care." Mikey grunts out as he struggles to put on his Converse

"This coming from the guy with only four facial expressions."

"I express myself with my words smartass!"

"Well Ray is like my spirit animal, he reflects what I'm feeling. Isn't that right Ray?"

"Don't involve me. I thought you were going on a study date?" Ray says slowly to Gerard, looking him up and down.

"I am. Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Gerard says worriedly.

"Nothing." Ray turns away quietly and tries to put all his attention on the family photo collage hanging on the wall.

"So much for my spirit animal being expressive." Bob says dismissively, "You look too hot for just a study date is what he's trying to say."

"That is not what I was...ugh I'm gonna go wait in the car."

They all look on as Ray marches out of the house and slides into the passenger seat of the waiting car. Gerard tries not to think too much about Ray and his reaction, instead he yells at Mikey to hurry up. Five minutes later they're all in the car and driving towards the coffee shop. Once they get there they park and he stops everyone from getting out right away.

"Guys I just wanna say thank you for being amazing friends and being here for me but I swear to God though if you so much as breathe in my direction while I'm in there, I will cover you in tar and roll you in needles."

"We won't I'll make sure to keep them in check Gee."

"Thanks Bobby."

By the time they're all out of the car Gerard is already opening the door to the coffee shop. He's hardly a few feet in before he hears his name being called. He looks in the direction that the voice is coming from and catches sight of his bully/tutor standing beside a table with two cups of coffee and a single pastry placed between them. He smiles at him and mentally smacks himself when he thinks to himself that Frank looks too fucking good for a tutoring session. He tries to keep his eyes from making their way up and down Franks body but he gives up and takes in the way the the simple black t-shirt hugs his body outlining the toned muscle of his biceps. He attempts to look away but as he tries he sees the sizable bulge resting in Franks jeans. He can feel his knees wobble and he sighs out a single word on accident.

"Fuck."

"Uh...what?"

"Oh my..." This time Gerard mentally punches himself in the balls, "I um...forgot my book! Yeah I totally forgot it at home."

"Well that's okay we can just share mine."

"Aw well aren't you a sweetheart?"

Gerard gives him a smile and is now giving himself mental high fives for remembering to turn on his wanna be girly charm. Frank smiles bashfully and motions for him to slide into the booth first. He does so and makes sure to let his hand brush slightly against the area between Franks crotch and lower abdomen. He hears him gasp and gives him an innocent smile as he settles into his seat. He looks at Frank and grins at the redness on his cheeks, he's still standing and without a word Gerard pats the open space beside him. Frank let out a surprised noise and quickly sat down, the fading red slowly taking on a darker hue again. He pulls out the thick math book from his messenger bag and flips to some geometric equations, he right away begins explaining step after step and Gerard actually listens when he realizes Frank really does know his stuff. He takes diligent notes and almost forgets that he's also supposed to be a little seductive during these study sessions.

He's trying to figure out exactly what to say when Frank excuses himself to the restroom. As soon as he's out of sight he leans back and sighs still trying to gather up some flirty thoughts. He looks straight ahead for the first time and sees that the guys had been sitting there the whole time watching him. Well maybe watching him isn't exactly right because the only one actively doing that was Mikey. Bob was doing an awful job of holding on to his cup of coffee as he tried not to fall asleep and Ray was doodling on a napkin with one ear bud lodged in his ear.

He flips off his brother for fun and gets the finger in return. He proceeds to scrunch up his face at him and stick out his tongue. Just as Mikey is about to respond he spots Frank walking back to the table. He looks to Mikey and sees him point at him and then at Frank, he forms an O with his right hand and moves it near his mouth jerking his hand back and forth slowly. His tongue against his cheek pushing it out, in time with the jerking movement of his hand. Gerard quickly understands the crude hand signal and turns an alarming shade of pink.

"Are you okay? You look a little off colored?" Frank himself cringes at what he just said but is still genuinely concerned for Gerard.

"I'm fine I think it might just be a little headache from all the studying."

"We can stop if you'd like? That way you can get home and rest, we can finish the rest of the chapter tomorrow."

"That would be great Frankie!"

"No problem!" Frank swings his bag over his shoulder. "So tomorrow at two o'clock, your house. Text you about your address later Gwen." He waves as he walks out the door and almost crashes into the pole outside.

Gerard laughs and then screams as he receives a kick to his shin. Looking for his assaulter he finds none other than his horrible excuse for a brother glaring at him.

"You fucking idiot! Our house seriously?! The place that is covered in pictures of you from birth to now."

Gerard feels the blood drain from his face and he grimaces, all he can think to say is.

"I'll get some boxes from the garage?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Just going with the flow. Also it's showing up as completed, it is obviously not. Gonna try and sort this!


End file.
